coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6501 (26th February 2007)
Plot Vernon stumbles out of the Rovers wondering where everybody is. A police officer tells him there's a bomb scare. Sonny and Sean escape from No.7 unnoticed by anyone they know. The locals remain holed up in the Community Centre. Roy's relieved when Hayley appears having been shopping and totally unaware of the bomb scare. The bomb disposal team explode the bomb at No.4 leaving a crater in the garden. Ashley's worried that Claire's become too involved with one of the women who phoned the Crisis helpline. She's called Casey and Claire calls her back to see how she is which is against the rules. Ashley and Claire survey the devastation to their garden. Claire's upset that her gnome has had his head blown off. Becky, Kelly and a couple of women from the hostel agree to work late at the factory for Carla. The other factory girls are disgusted with Kelly for accepting below the minimum wage. Jamie gets Sean to admit he slept with Sonny in Jamie's bed. Tracy accuses Steve of fancying Michelle and just using her. He denies it. Sean and Sonny flirt outrageously over the bar in front of Michelle who's blissfully ignorant of their relationship. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Doreen Fenwick - Barbara Young *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sonny Dhillon - Pal Aron *Police Officer 1 - Gerard Fletcher *Bomb Disposal Officer - James Lauren *Police Officer 2 - Patrick Connolly *Kasia Barowicz - Irena Rodic *Holly - Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey (Uncredited, see note) Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and men's toilets *4 Coronation Street - Garden *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Weatherfield Community Centre - Hall and exterior Notes *Alongside Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey, Holly is also played by another baby whose name is unknown. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sean is forced to lie to his friends as Sonny tells him they must keep their affair secret; Tracy confides with Steve when the situation with David gets too much; Jason returns from town bearing gifts for Holly and Beth; Tyrone considers disposing of the metal detector; and Paul congratulates Carla. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,560,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2007 episodes